Metal Gear Solid: Dawn of the Concealed
by futuresuperstar
Summary: Two brothers, divided by aspiration ... and bound by fate. Rewritten, reconstructed, and recreated, the compelling drama returns.


**Metal Gear Solid: Dawn of the Concealed**  
_by Grant Gordin_

**Cover Design**  
_http/img140.imageshack.us/img140/3637/coverartnegative9bq.jpg_

**Disclaimer**  
This is an original novel based on the best-selling video game series, _Metal Gear_, developed by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan. All of the following is original work based upon and following the storylines of _Metal Gear_, _Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake_, _Metal Gear Solid_, _Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty_, and _Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater_. This is not an official storyline to the games.

"A strong man doesn't need to read the future. He makes his own."  
– Solid Snake, _Metal Gear Solid_

"Even if a pawn becomes a queen, it is still just a playing piece …"  
– President James Johnson, _Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty_

"Without free will, there is no difference between submission and rebellion."  
– President James Johnson, _Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty_

**Dedication**_  
For Mr. Turner, my fourth grade teacher who inspired me to write.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Foreword**

_January 13, 2003_

_Four long years have passed since we initiated this project – "Les Enfants Miserables," otherwise known as "the miserable children." We conducted the first set of successful experiments eighteen months ago within the precincts of the underground research facility NextGen, hidden far beneath the ice of northern Vladivostok, Russia. Through the use of electrofiber technology, a byproduct of fiber-optics research, we developed a prototype exoskeleton modeled after the design issued by ArmsTech. The company had recently lost its bid to produce the Air Force's next fighter jet, and the experimental blueprint of the exoskeleton was perhaps ArmsTech's final ace-in-the-hole._

_Shortly after the fall of Zanzibar in the year 1999, we acquired the body of a fallen warrior by the name of Frank Jaeger, codenamed Grey Fox. Via genetic manipulation and cellular stimulation, we revived him, and have kept him drugged as our lab specimen ever since. Finally, we fit the man with the prototype exoskeleton and concluded the first step toward the second generation of super soldiers. Nevertheless, there was still much to accomplish._

_Les Enfants Terribles … the terrible children – that is what the first generation was called. The government's plan was to artificially create the most powerful soldier ever conceived. They chose Big Boss, the greatest warrior of the twentieth century, as the model for the project, and created his sons from his cells through a combination of twentieth century analog cloning and the Super Baby Method. This method involved fertilizing an egg with one of Big Boss's cells and letting it divide into eight clone babies. Soon afterward, they transferred the clones to an individual's uterus and later intentionally aborted six of the fetuses to encourage strong fetal growth. In the final stages of the project, they used one of the remaining clones to create a genotype in which all of the dominant "soldier genes" were expressed to fashion the final result of the project. _

_However, Les Enfants Miserables acts as an entirely dissimilar entity. Instead of creating a series of copies, it is intended to enhance the pre-existing individual and create a context where he can flourish as a host of superior genetic material. Our specimen, Grey Fox, was the first to test this same theoretical idea. Through gene therapy, we were able to remove the inferior clusters of genes that plagued his genotype, and, conversely, splice in additional genetic material from the superior qualities of countless other individuals. And, among these individuals was, of course, Big Boss. Today, we will discover if our innovation resulted in ultimate success._

_Yet, the true nature of Les Enfants Miserables lies within not Big Boss, but his sons. It is a recently proven fact that unique strands of memory can be factored into one's genotype even after birth. Ergo, by taking two identical specimens and splicing in the genetic material that makes one half of a fetus unique, we could create a genetically strengthened replica of Big Boss with intelligence and education decades ahead of his time._

_Let us hope that the man from Zanzibar can prove what we have failed to prove for over twenty years._

_- Emmett Clark, Ph. D_


End file.
